NARUTO THE MUSICAL
by Sweet Temari of the Sand
Summary: ok i know cheesy right... well it's very funny some what..well any way... for some unknown reson all the Kahona ninja are randomly breaking into song! naruto from the beginning totaly screwed up plz read and Reveiw!


**Naruto the musical!!!!!**

Naruto: what…

Sasuke: I'm not singing even if you pay me.

Sakura: cool I get to sing and dance and…

Me: Sasuke what if I kill Itachi in this story.  
Sasuke: deal

Naruto: wait ,what I'm confused…what's a musical?

Sakura: * kicks Naruto in the head* god you're an idiot

Naruto: Sakura-Chan what was that for

Me: ok so lets get this thing going.

I don't own Naruto or any of the songs used in this story!

________________________________________________________________________

The alarm clock rang as an emerald eyed girl rose from her bed, her waist length pink hair clinging to her body. Today was the day, the day she would graduate and be placed on a three man cell. Kami she hoped she would be placed on Sasuke-kun's team and not that annoying baka Naruto's. She skipped to her dresser as she pulled her pajamas off and bruised through her hair. She looked at her self in the mirror her Hanuro red dress baggily hanging upon her body. Why couldn't she attract Sasuke he was so hot, sexy not to mention smexy. And she was just plain. Sure she had beautiful pink hair but her big fore head took away from her facial beauty. And her body well it wasn't the best either.

Sakura sighed as she tied the forehead protector atop her head as a head band. She had made a promise to herself this forehead protector wont grace her forehead until she felt she was a true ninja, a Kunoichi.

"Sakura dear your going to be late" her mother called

"I was just leaving mother" Sakura responded a little pissed off.

As sakura steped out the door she saw ino and they begain to walk to the academy together.

" I can't beleave you passed billboard brow" ino said as she speed up to be two steps in sakura

________________________________________________________________________

At the academy

________________________________________________________________________

Hinata sat at her desk keeping to her self, the morning's events playing in her head.

She had told her father she was off to the academy and he seemed surprised she passed the test and was to be placed in a three man squad. Did he truly think so little of her, to think she couldn't pass a simple graduation test? But she felt proud of her self even if her father thought her achievement, trivial. That's when she noticed Sakura push Naruto out of the way to get to Sasuke. What was so great about Sasuke, she never understood why everyone was so obsessed with the Uchiha. Naruto was kind, funny, he never gave up and he was cute. What elese could you possible want. She had liked Naruto ever since the first day at the academy. She never knew why so many people hated him he was so kind, how could you hate someone who never did a ting to you. But he had never said one word to her or acknowledged her existence. Her feelings had grown over time now she thought she may love him. There were so many things she wanted to say but she could never, she wouldn't, she Was, to shy…

_(Song begins with insane not real words and I couldn't (didn't want to) figure it out so just imagine or play the song while you read)_

"_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows"_

Hinata stands and walks to the back of the class and leans against a wall. Her head looking up staring to the ceiling.

"_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm seaching for the words_

_in side my head"_

she lowers her head to look at her feet as she slowly walks down the steps to the front of the class room all the while looking at Naruto.

"_I'm feeling nerves_

_Trying to be so perfect _

'_Cuase I know your worth it_

_Your worth it _

_Yhea"_

As she reaches the bottom of the seps she heads to the door. Ignoring the screams of the crazed fangirls.

"_if I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you away_

_Be with you every night _

_Am I squizen you to tight_

_If I couls say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Yes I'm wishing my life away_

_These things I'll never say."_

Hinata leans agiantst the door frame staring in on the unfolding scene. Why, why was no one her friend. Why was she so alone. Her hand slowly grabes the locket around her neck left to her from her mother. The only thing of her she had left.

"_it wont do me any good_

_it's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you_

_What's on my mind _

_If it ant coming out_

_Were not going anywhere_

_So Why can't I just tell you that I care"_

Her hand slowly released the locket and travled back down to her side. And they started to clench and unclench by her sides as a sign of nervouseness.

"'_Cuase I'm feeling nerves_

_Trying to be so perfect _

'_Cuase I know your worth it_

_Your worth it _

_Yhea"_

Hinata looks up and smiles a shy smile as she begins to walk down the hall torwards her destination. As she sings her heart out she spins down the hall ever so often.

"_if I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you away_

_Be with you every night _

_Am I squizen you to tight_

_If I couls say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Yes I'm wishing my life away_

_These things I'll never say."_

Suddenly she stops as she realizes, he'll never notice her unless she speaks up. She walks to a window and stares out endlessly.

"_What's wrong with my tongue_

_These words keep sliping away_

_I stutter I stumble _

_Like I've got nothing to say"_

_Cuase I'm feeling nervous _

_Trying to be so perfect _

_cuase I know your worth it_

_your worth it , yhea_

Hinata places her head on her had as she stares out at the yonger kids practicing there Teijutsu.

(more insane words)

"_yes I'm wishing my life away _

_Theses things I'll never say"_

"_if I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I want to blow you away_

_Be with you every night _

_Am I squizen you to tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Yes I'm wishing my life away_

_These things I'll never say."_

Her hand leaves her face as she sighs in realization she could never do it she could never tell him, it was just too hard.

_These things I'll never say"_

Hinata heard foot steps as she saw Iruka-sensei coming down the hall.

" Hinata" he called

" y-es" she stuttered

" were are about to begin handing out squads you may want to join us"

Hinata nodded in return oh how she hoped Naruto would be on her squad.

_____________________________________________________________________

After the handing out of squads

______________________________________________________________________

Sakura was devastated the baka, Naruto was in her squad but so was Sasuke-kun. So that made up for it right now they were waiting for there sensei. And he was late. Sakura noticed Naruto seting up a trap for there sensei, and she totally wanted part in it. But what would Sasuke think of her, so she decided to scold Naruto instead.

" Naruto-bozu, our sensei is joniun no way he'll fall for such an obvious trick." She said just as the door sliped open to reveal a masked man with an eraser on his head. He had fallen for such a stupid trick. Sakura couldn't believe it.

"pathetic" Sasuke mumbled to no one, just his self.

"a sorry I'm late guys" he stated "I'm Kakashi Hatike " he said as inspected the group to see whith one pulled the little prank. He saw Naruto on the ground clutching his sides in a laughing fit. 'it seems the class clowns in my group' he thought as he sighed and motioned for them to fallow.

They sat on some steps as he begain to speak telling them ablout himself.

" my name is Kakashi hatike, I don't particularly like anything , nor do I dislike anything, as for hobbies I guess I have a few and a dream I have one of those to I guess." He said rounding up his short introudutuion.

You have to be kidding me sakura thought as she sighed. He didn't tell us a thing. Kakashi motioned for Naruto to go, Naruto scratched his head as he seached for the words.

" my name is Naruto, Uzimake, I like ramen, training ,and Sakura-Chan and as for dislikes I don't like, Sasuke-teme over there and my hobby is ramen as for dream I want to be the next Hogake so ever one in the village will have to respect me" Sakura sighed ramen was not a hobby.

He pointed to sakura as she begain to speak.

" my name Is Sakura, Haruno, as for things I like it's more of a person," she said trying to hold back her screams of excitement. " the things I dislike are Naruto, and ramen" naruto's eyes widedned ' kill a guy twice why don't you' he thought as he listened to sakura. "hobbies I… I…" she coulnd'nt tel, them she stakked Sasuke in her spare time that would be weird, so she lied. " I write music, as for a dream…" she couldn't take it anymore she bit down on her finger nails and squeld. Her dream was to be Mrs. Sakura Uchiha.

Kakashi sighed they gave him a love sick fan girl.

He pointed to Sasuke as a sign for him to go next.

" my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like anything and I hate everything I don't have any hobbies and my dream is really more of a goal, it's to Revive my clan, and to kill a certain someone"

Kakashi blinked…' so this was the Uchiha massecuer survivoir huh.

Sasuke-kuns so hot and I could be the person to revive his clan with.

All of a sudden music started to play.

"what the hell" Sasuke stated as sakura got up and stood in front of him.

( inner=_**singing **_Sakura=_singing)_

" _**won't you show me some baby**_

_**I gota get some baby**_

_**Wont you show me some baby**_

_**Show me some positivity**_

_**Show me some positivity"**_

"_Oh ooh oh baby"_

Sakura walked a little forward and faced her teamate's

" _from where I stand I see_

_a world of posibilitys_

_so don't be going there _sakura pointed to sasuke

_getting on me_

_oooh baby, yhea"_

"_the levy is high _sakura put her hands on her hips and begain walking torward sasuke

_That's alright_

_Give it time _

_It's worth the right_

_You know _

_It's on the way, oh"_

" _your looking at me _

_I'm looking at you_

_When ever you want_

_Show me some positivity _sakura bent down in front of sasuke and stared in this eyes

_It's all that I got_

_It's leading me on _

_Can't leave it alone_

_Your making it harder_

_Than it has to be_

_So won't you please show me_

_**Heeeeeee**__,_

_Some positivity_

_**Heeeeeee, **_

_Some positivity" _

"_**wont you show me some baby **_ sasuke got up and begain to walk away only

_**I gota get some" **_to have sakura fallow him

" _wish I could get into your mind _sakura says mostly to her self.

_So I could see if I'm inside _

_**Cuase I know your right here in mine **_inner hugs and kisses a Sasuke plusshie

_Ooh baby_

_**Oohh, oooh wooo"**_

" _the glass is half full not empty _ sakura stood in front of Sasuke once again only to

_What do you thik you wont get none _have him turn around and head back to the others

_You know_

_it's on the way, oh"_

" _your looking at me _

_I'm looking at you _sakura's hands once again rested on her hips as

_When ever you want _she falowed sasuke

_Show me some positivity_

_It's all that I got_

_It's leading me on _

_Can't leave it alone_

_**Your making it harder**_

_**Than it has to be**_

_So won't you please show me_

_**Heeeeeee,**_

_Some positivity_

_**Heeeeeee, **_

_Some positivity"_

"_**don't bring me down with you baby, no**_

_**I'm on a high up here**_ saskura glared at Naruto as she sat back down

_**and I don't want to let go **_next to sasuke

_**So I'm gonna tell you one more time" **_inner punches fake naruto

"_**wont you give me some baby**_

_**I got me going crazy **_her eyes venured to Sasuke as she leans over to

_**Oh baby, give it to me **_ get closer to him

_**Give it to me baby, now"**_

" _your looking at me _

_I'm looking at you_

_When ever you want _Sasuke jumps up and runs only to have sakura on

_**Show me some positivity **_his tail

_It's all that I got_

_It's leading me on _

_Can't leave it alone_

_**Show me some positivity**_

_**Your making it harder**_

_**Than it has to be**_

_So won't you please show me_

_**Heeeeeee,**_

_Some,_

" _your looking at me " __**posi-tiv-ity, baby"**_

_I'm looking at you_

_When ever you want_

_Show me some positivity " __**why don't you show me"**_

_It's all that I got_

_It's leading me on _

_Can't leave it alone _sakura and Sasuke return running

_**Your making it harder**_

_**Than it has to be **_around in a circle. Sasuke trying to

_**So won't you please show me**_

_**Heeeeeee, **_escape.

_Some positivity_

_**Heeeeeee, **_

_Some positivity"_

"_**I gota get some baby**_

_**Wont you show me some baby**_

_**Oh baby give it to me**_

_**You got me going crazy, crazy, crazy**_

_**Oh baby give it to me."**_

Sasuke was scared.

" why did you burst out into random song" Naruto asked " and Why did you have two voices and the other was yours but different."

" so this is what the Hokage ment" Kakashi acidently said aloud

" what did hokage –sama mean" naruto's questioned again as sakura tried to hug Sasuke

" oh nothing meet me at the 10 th trainging ground at sun rise and don't eat breakfast or pack a lunch" with that Kakashi poofed away.

_____________________________________________________________________

The tenth traing ground ….. we join our heros as naruto is tied to the post and kakashi just scolded them for feeding naruto

__________________________________________________________________

"_Sakura"_

"_**Sasuke"**_

"_Naruto"_

"_**All Three"**_

_Together, together, together everyone  
__Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
__**Together, were there for each other every time  
**__**Together together come on lets do this right**___

_**Here and now its time for celebration  
**_I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
_That all our dreams have no limitations__  
__**That's what its all about(yeah yeah)  
**__  
Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (we make each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong_

_**We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true  
**__  
__Together, together, together everyone__  
__**Together, together, come on lets have some fun**__  
Together, were there for each other every time  
__**Together together come on lets do this right**___

_We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
__we're going to rock the house (YEAH YEAH!)  
__**the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout**___

_**We've arrived becuase we stuck together  
Champions one and all  
**__**  
We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams com**__e_

_**We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this toghether  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it  
**__  
__**Wild cats sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world  
**__  
__**We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
**__Make our dreams come true  
__**  
We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it**_

Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!

( I was lazy so imagine a festive dance #)

Kakashi stared at his newly acquired Squad god did the Uchiha Heir just sing a song about friendship. The Hokage better fix this soon. It was quite creepy. But none the less they got the whole team work thing now.

" you pass"

**SO how did you all like this 1****st**** sucky chapter plz. R&R**

**Sasuke: god that was so hard**

**Sakura I enjoyed it I got a solo**

**Naruto: so this is a musical**

**Me: yes Naruto**

**Naruto: cool**

**Sasuke: I think I'm scared**

**Sakura: suck it up Sasuke kun it wasn't that hard right Hinata**

**Hinata: umm… I no….not …. Really…**

**Naruto: hey Hinata, Who was your song about? I really liked it.**

**Hinata: umm I umm well you see *faint***

**Naruto: hey Hinata …what I say sakura-chan**

**Me sakura and Sasuke: baka (idiot)**


End file.
